Cowgirls & Indians
by Lisatronic3000
Summary: One-shot featuring the darling Rajesh Koothrappali and the sassy Missy Cooper. This companion piece was inspired by MissLaurenV's Shamy masterpiece, "The Relationship Complexities". In one particular chapter of that story, Raj extends an offer to Missy to crash at his place. This is my humble take on the fun M-rated times that followed. Enjoy!


_**Rated "M" for smutty naughtiness, you have been warned.**_

_**This is a one shot I dreamed up featuring the adorable Rajesh Koothrappali and the sassy Missy Cooper. **_

_**The inspiration for this came from Chapters 28 and 29 of MissLaurenV's phenomenal Shamy masterpiece, "The Relationship Complexities". If you haven't read it, I strongly recommend that you do. It is so well done—full of humor, emotion and steaminess. It's one of my personal favorites. In that story, Missy crashes with Raj at his place. This is my humble take on the fun times that followed. **_

_**Thank you for okaying this Lauren, you vixen goddess among vixens! **_

_**Standard disclaimers are applied, I do not own or profit from TBBT or its characters. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only. Constructive feedback and reviews are always welcomed.**_

* * *

Missy bent forward over Rajesh's modest round dining table as she gingerly reached for her steaming cup of tea, "This has to be one of the yummiest things I have ever tasted Rajesh, what did you say this flavor was called again, spiced Masala chai?" She asked the sweet faced astrophysicist as she blew gentle puffs of air from between her glossy lips in order to cool down her second cup.

_He is so darn cute and so different from that jackhole ex-boyfriend of mine._

Raj happily grinned and nodded in confirmation, but before she could take a sip, he held out his hand over the rim of her cup, "Slow down, there is no hurry. You almost forgot the best part." He then took a tiny silver zester and a single stick of cinnamon off of the same small table and with a few quick moments he expertly dusted her tea with a cloud of the deep red spice. Missy smiled back at Raj with a bit of wonderment, "Are you sure that you aren't just a little light in the loafers? I won't judge you Rajesh. Sure, I might be a little disappointed, but I am a lot more open-minded than my Mama …"

"I am not gay!" He cut her off with an exasperated whine, "I simply enjoy the finer things the life. It's my personal philosophy that a little extra detail can turn the mundane into something magical and tonight cinnamon is my pixie dust." He paused as he crinkled his nose, "Okay, maybe that pixie dust thing I just said sounded a little gay."

Missy could only chuckle before delicately sipping her tea; Raj marveled at his stunning houseguest as her long dark lashes fluttered closed, savoring the intoxicating mix of sweet and spice.

_She dazzles brighter than any star gathered from the heavens and if I could I would gift her each one. _

_Oh wow, that's good! I should totally say that! _

It was then Raj noticed the time on his wall clock. It had been a couple of hours since dinner and he no longer felt the mild buzz of the two miracle beers he enjoyed earlier in the evening. Raj attempted to speak when he quickly realized he was now painfully sober. He continued in vain to try and articulate something, _anything_, but only a tiny squeak escaped his suddenly tight throat.

Missy noticed the panicked look in his eyes. "Is the beer wearing off sugar?"

He could only nod, his eyes falling to the floor, he felt so foolish standing there in his kitchen, unable to communicate with the tall, dark-haired beauty.

_What is wrong with me? I have a beautiful woman in my apartment who may actually like me and all I can do is squeak like a tiny mouse. This sucks! _

Missy sighed as she put her cup back on the table, "Well that just won't do Rajesh. I won't have you goin' all mute on me in the middle of our conversation." She said with a phony pout. Raj looked back up to meet her gaze and he involuntary held his breath. Although she jutted her pouty bottom lip out, her eyes were smiling at him brightly, or as Tyra Banks would call it, _smizing_. He exhaled dreamily when she raised her manicured hand to his face, cupping his cheek, the warmth of her tea cup lingering on her fingers.

"Rajesh, you have been so kind to open your home to me. I mean, givin' up your bed and all and sleepin' on that tiny couch. Not to mention all the cookin' you've done. I swear a man has never spoiled me so much in my life." Her melodic twang made his earlobes tingle.

_You deserve that and more_, he thought as his nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

Still holding his face, she crept slowly towards him; her statuesque frame coming dangerously close to his.

_She's so tall … like She-Hulk. _

Raj quickly severed the contact and backed away. Heading for his refrigerator, he desperately hoped he had at least one low carb beer in there. But, instead he let out another small squeak as he felt Missy pulling him back by the neck of his sweater, "Oh no you don't." she scolded as she wrangled him. Missy then turned Raj around forcefully, pinning him against the refrigerator door. He heard the sound of the various magnets and photos shifting behind him. His dark eyes were wide with surprise as she held him firmly.

_His lips look so dang kissable. _

"As I was sayin', you have been a perfect gentleman in every way. A girl could get use to that kind of treatment …" Missy leaned in harder against him and Raj's heart quickened as the mingled scents of chai spice and her subtle but provocative perfume floated between them.

_Roses in full bloom_, he mused.

"… and maybe I can get that tongue of yours to loosen up." She grinned broadly.

Raj was a little unnerved how Missy's mischievous grin eerily resembled Sheldon's at that moment. However, he got over it rather quickly when Missy pressed her spice seasoned mouth to his, her lips parting as her tongue gently teased.

Giving in to the delightful sensations, Raj closed his eyes and allowed her to continue moving across his plump lips with the tip of her tongue while his parted mouth waited for her.

"Rajesh, kiss me." He heard her whisper, the sound made his made spin more than any grasshopper ever had.

They had been so good up until now, so well-behaved, but unable to restrain themselves anymore, they embraced and collapsed into a passionate kiss. His hands roamed her up back and wove themselves into her silky chocolate tresses.

_Sheldon Cooper may be Homo Novus, but the magnificent Missy Cooper had to be avis paradisi—Bird of Paradise._

Missy broke the fevered kiss with a gasp, her lips glistening and swollen, "My, my ... you sure don't kiss like a man who is afraid of women."

With dilated pupils that made his eyes Betazoid black, Raj blushed at the compliment as they held on to one another. Realizing she was looking down at him Missy kicked off her black patent leather heels behind her. It leveled them out a bit, but she was still slightly taller than him—the Coopers were a large clan.

He really did take her breath away with that kiss. Missy couldn't remember the last time a man held her like she was something precious, rather than a mere piece of ass.

"You are sleepin' in your own bed tonight Rajesh." Missy said matter-of-factly. Raj's eyes went round with a mix of elation and sheer fright. She immediately added, "I will take the couch."

Raj shook his head furiously, aiming a stern finger to her dainty chin and then pointing to the bedroom. He then pointed to himself, followed by the couch. Missy smiled, she playfully rubbed the tip of her nose against his, "How sweet, you're tryin' to argue with me. Well, I suppose we both could sleep in your bed … its roomy enough. Wanna be my bunk mate cutie pie?"

Raj's mouth tightened, he had no gesture for her suggestion. His eyes broke from hers and darted around the kitchen anxiously.

"Look at me Rajesh." She ordered in a silky voice, her distinct Texan accent continued to reverberate through him. He shyly turned his face to look at her again, sliding his hands off of her back, he brought his palms together in a gesture of pleading and then tipped his hand to his mouth to gesture drinking.

He was asking permission to have a drink.

Missy frowned, "Rajesh, my ex-boyfriend would sometimes come home at all hours of the night stinkin' like a distillery. And when he was drunk as a skunk, demanding a little action, he could never rise to the occasion if you catch my meanin'. Now, I understand that you are a grown man. You are entitled to enjoy a cocktail or three now and then. But know this; it's because of him that I cannot stand the smell of alcohol on a man … while in bed."

There was a moment where Raj processed this and then he inaudibly sighed. Sweetly, he brought one of her hands to lips and lightly kissed the knuckle of her index finger, as if she were a princess. Missy searched his face, "I like you Rajesh. You don't need the alcohol for us to get better acquainted, do you?"

She grew as quiet and waited, her eyes drawing him in.

Gathering his courage Raj tightened his grip on her hand and offered her another kiss, this time on the inside of her palm, his eyes never leaving hers. Missy found herself utterly charmed, knowing she now had her answer. Hand in hand, Missy led Raj to the bedroom—without a word. She pointed to his colorful bedspread and he immediately knew that he was being commanded to sit. He obeyed, letting go of her hand and sitting directly in front of her at the foot of his bed.

Without warning, a barefoot Missy quickly pulled her dress smoothly over her head and tossed it into the corner. Raj's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull.

_Holy guacamole, this is really happening!_

Her bright blue eyes were still smiling at him as she slowly moved her hands from her long graceful neck over her breasts until, at her waist, her fingertips just grazing the edge of her black lace panties. She paused. He looked back to her eyes. Missy simply said "Keep watchin' my hands Rajesh." He swallowed hard and obeyed, again.

Missy moved her fingers lower, her thumbs hooking under the material as she slowly pulled them down. The fabric curled over and a neatly trimmed strip of dark hair was revealed between her legs. Below it was the swell of her lips; it was heartbreakingly beautiful. Raj's mouth dropped open at the sight, she a force of nature, his sweet Hurricane Missy.

After stepping out of her panties, she then shamelessly twirled the tiny thing around her finger while her other hand rested on her hip. Her bracelets jingled as she finally tossed them towards her dress on the floor. Raj was astonished how different she was from her twin brother. Missy was so captivatingly brazen and apparently very proud of her body—not that he could blame her. She undid her matching bra from behind her back, it loosened and her firm breasts were nearly free.

She bent toward him. "Would you like to do the honors darlin'?" she asked. Her twang grew deep and sensual. Keeping his left hand on his knee, he reached with his right, and she let the fabric fall from her breasts into his outstretched palm.

His hand remained suspended there as he looked at her breasts. There was a small tattoo just below her left one, barely an inch long; it was a delicate red rose complete with thorny stem. Her glittering jewelry was now the only thing she had on. Raj let her bra fall out of his hand.

_She is so very beautiful. I was wrong, she is not avis paradisi. She is fera rubra rosa mea. My wild red rose. _

She hummed her appreciation when Raj grew bold enough to touch her, allowing his hands to worship her. She dropped forward to steady herself by putting her hands on his shoulders as his fingers continued to explore the curves and dips of her skin. He softly traced the delightful smattering of tiny birthmarks on her abdomen, running his thumb across her soft but taut flesh. Missy felt the slow burn of arousal churning within her.

"This has got to be the sexiest game of connect the dots I've ever played." She said aloud, winking down at him.

With her leaning over him, Raj realized he could now worship her with his mouth. Reaching out with his tongue, he drew her left nipple into his lips.

"Rajesh …" she sighed. His occupied mouth smiled as he cupped her breasts, gently kneading and nibbling them in turn. Her soft moans seem to have a direct connection to his now pulsing erection and each sweet sound that escaped her lips only made him harder. He needed to hear more, especially since she would be groaning for the both of them.

Letting his right hand slide toward her sex, he dipped his middle finger between her folds and searched for that elusive bundle of nerve endings coiled inside a perfect pearl. Within seconds, Missy gasped and then shuddered over him.

Raj released her breast from his mouth and beamed with victory, _I found the tiller!_

With the pad of his middle finger he pressed down and made deliberate circles on and around the newly discovered treasure. Missy brought her left knee up and rested it on his right leg to grant him further access. Feeling cheeky, Raj slid his knee outward, causing Missy to almost stumble. She braced herself even harder on his shoulders as her legs involuntary spread apart.

"Bad boy …" She breathlessly laughed before planting a hard kiss on him. Raj's free arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, so that she straddled him, her knees pinned to the mattress on either side of him. She groaned in his mouth as his eager middle finger was joined by the pads of his index and ring finger.

Closing her eyes to focus on the sensations, Missy bit her lower lip and began to rock her hips against the delicious circles of his three fingers; Raj looked down and noticed his hand was slick with her juices.

_Wow, she really is enjoying this. I must be doing something right._

Raj's hand enthusiastically increased its speed; his fingers were practically vibrating against her swollen bud as he tenderly kissed the side of her neck. He then looked up into her lovely face and saw that her cheeks were pink and flushed, her breathing was erratic—she was close.

"That's it … that's it …" Missy growled as she gripped the wrist of the hand vigorously stroking her. She continued to buck against him as her other hand gripped the base of his neck.

_Come for me Missy. I want to hear you._

As if reading his thoughts, Missy threw her head back, crying out his name as she climaxed, he felt her body quiver as her knees tightly squeezed the outside of his legs. Watching her mouth tremble while she rode out her orgasm had to be one the most divine things Raj had ever witnessed. His purpose was now to witness it again and again.

As Missy's sated body began to climb down from its heights, she slumped against him, wrapping her hands around his neck and upper back, holding him to her heaving chest. "Gracious..." she sighed. Raj lovingly returned the embrace and held her naked frame, breathing her in. Roses, her tantalizing musk and cinnamon filled his lungs.

Missy lifted his face by the chin to kiss him softly. "Let me sit down sugar." she said. She then slid off his lap and sat where he was at the edge of the bed. He stood and turned towards her, confused.

"It's your turn." She purred, "Strip."

The fly of his cargo pants bulged and he was growing nervous again. Missy raised an eyebrow, "You're not showing me anything that I didn't already know was there." She smiled. "Loose 'em, Raj."

Raj paused for a moment and then nodded. He kicked off his tennis shoes, peeled of his socks and yanked up his colorful sweater with his white t-shirt, tossing them in the same direction of her dress. Missy admired Rajesh's caramel physique. His chest was broad and his biceps were surprisingly muscular, she instantly imagined dragging her red nails across his faintly defined six pack, "Who knew you had all that goodness under those Technicolor sweaters. You were such a skinny thing when I first met you." She crooned. "And with all that take out you boys eat … "

Raj wished he had the voice to brag about his Yoga classes, his Pilates classes and how his score even beat Sheldon's when it came to "Dance Dance Revolution", but he could only blush under her stare. He then unbuttoned his olive cargo pants and let them fall along with his black silk boxers.

_Black silk, he was serious when he said he enjoyed the finer things …_

He stood helpless before her, his obvious arousal pointing straight at her like a heat seeking missile. Missy's eyes scanned him, her blue eyes shining like deep pools. Licking her lips, she motioned him forward. Reaching, she ran her soft hands behind him down his lower back, over his buttocks and down the outside of his thighs. Raj shuddered and closed his eyes. Raj had been with other women, but none of them made him feel more like a man than this beguiling creature. "Watch me Rajesh." She ordered. He complied, blinking his ebony eyes back open.

Missy then surveyed his front, running her palms over his pectorals and abdomen. She then gently wrapped her soft fingers around his member, sliding his foreskin back as she lowered her lips and took his head into her warm mouth. Unable to help it, Raj was surprised to hear his own voice groan. It had been a long while since anyone had done _that_ to him and he was afraid he was going to be a goner right then and there, he tensed with a bit of worry.

Missy seemed to sense his plight and pulled back, she looked up with an understanding smile, "is it too much darlin'? Do you want to slow down a bit, see how the night goes?" She asked as she stood up, her hand releasing his length. Raj nodded again as held her against him, his hands resting on the small of her back.

His fear began to slowly melt to the floor as Missy brought her hands up to his hair and tenderly ran her fingers through the thick black strands, massaging his scalp.

_Holy crap Dude! I think I am seriously falling for this woman! _

They locked eyes and she titled her head with a sweet, almost innocent smile, "I think you are the most beautiful man I've ever met Rajesh Koothrappali."

Raj felt as though he were on a cloud, holding on to an angel. Something began to shift inside of his chest, making room for his heart as it swelled. Raj steeled himself and with a low cracking stammer he managed to say the only word that mattered that night.

"mmm … mm … Missy."

It was then that the atmosphere in the room drastically changed, the fun and flirty one night stand was quickly morphing into something else, something far more potent than cinnamon and roses. Within seconds, the unlikely pair fell back side by side onto his bed, kissing furiously. Hands roamed everywhere in a whirlwind of caressing, stroking and the occasional well placed pinch. Raj rolled on top of Missy, grinding his pelvis against hers while he nipped and lapped at her neck.

"So much for slowing down …" She giggled between gasps, running her hands down his bare back. She was thoroughly enjoying the suddenly confident and forceful Rajesh.

Missy noticed that he stopped his attention to her neck and was now focused on something to her left. He pushed himself off of her just enough to reach for a small hand-carved wooden box on his nightstand. Losing his grip, the box slipped out of his hand and onto to floor.

From the corner of her eye Missy thought she saw something shiny. Turning her head, she realized what the good Dr. Koothrappali had in the box, "I like a man who is prepared." She grinned as she watched him stretch down to retrieve a condom, wrapped in gold foil off of the carpet.

He returned her grin, puckishly kissed the tip of her nose and then in one surprising movement ripped the wrapper with his teeth. And for the first time in a long time, Missy Cooper found herself actually blushing.

_Oh hell, am I fallin' for this man?_

He fumbled a bit with the latex, but since he was actually sober, he was able to sheath himself with minimal fuss. Missy roughly pulled him down for another kiss, spreading her legs beneath him. He reluctantly tore himself from her kiss and raised himself up onto his knees. Gripping her hips and titling them slightly, Raj motioned for her to turn.

Now resting on her elbows, her eyebrows furrowed, "Do you want me on my hands and knees?" Raj shook his head 'no' and gently ran his hand across her outer thigh and mouthed the word, "side".

Missy bit her lip and nodded, understanding him at last. She turned onto her left side and Raj quickly nestled up behind her on his own left side, spooning her frame. Missy's own heart thudded loudly in her ears; it felt so safe, so right being so close to him. Raj snaked his left arm underneath her torso and held on for dear life.

She giggled as he nuzzled his face into her neck, his right hand wandering to reunite with his new friend, the tiller. When Missy rewarded him with a loud drawn out moan, he knew lightening had struck twice. Missy's own hands clutched the back of his as she pushed herself back against him, "I want you Rajesh." She hissed as she raised her right leg a few inches into the air.

Dragging his fingers away from her sensitive nub, he firmly held on to the base of his throbbing sex and directed it towards her warmth, pushing forward, he harshly sucked in his breath when felt her tight muscles claim him. Exhaling, he pulled himself almost completely out, before pushing himself inside her again, this time with deeper force.

Missy lowered her leg, trapping him. "Please …" She whispered over her shoulder. Hearing her beg instinctively made his hips move with slow, torturous thrusts. His right hand returned to his favorite spot, circling. At that moment, the motion of Rajesh's world had stopped and was entirely occupied with his sense of her, his wild Texas rose. Moaning loudly, Missy pushed harder against his hips, taking more of him in, stretching around his girth. She let go of his hands and gripped edge the mattress, bracing herself as she bunched up his quilt in her fists.

Raj picked up the pace of both his thrusts and his hand, jarring her body and rocking the bed. "Yes!" She shouted happily as he pounded into her, the sinful wet smacking sounds pushing them both closer to the brink. The arm than held her gripped tighter, pressing her back against his damp chest. He felt Missy start to quake as she had before and he knew she was close. Aggressively and unapologetically, he drove himself harder and faster as his hand mercilessly stroked her pearl.

With a guttural cry Missy's orgasm swept her down like an undertow current, her slick muscles contracted around him as she let herself drown in the overwhelming pleasure. Feeling her milk him with her spasms, Raj's mouth opened with a silent scream as he finally felt his own fierce release roll out and crash over him in powerful waves.

Panting and trembling, they held on to each other, basking in the afterglow. Breathing into her neck, Raj felt as if he poured his heart into her, telling her every secret he had without a word.

Missy slowly attempted to turn onto her other side to face him; Raj reacted quickly and held on to the base of the condom as he slid out of her. But still weak and tingly, Missy was only able to push herself onto her back.

"That was … that was …" she sighed and offered him a lazy smile, her eyes hooded with blissful exhaustion. "That was hotter than butter in a skillet." She finally said.

Raj's face spread out in a goofy smile and he nodded in agreement. He raised a finger to signal for her to wait and then his pointed to the condom he still wore. The glowing southern belle imitated his well-known gesture of two thumbs up in approval; he smiled, leaning in to kiss one of her thumbs before carefully pushing himself off the bed, moving swiftly towards his bathroom.

After a few minutes, Raj returned licking his lips with a dark red towel hung low around his waist, Raj stopped short in the doorway and gazed at the naked goddess on his bed. Hoisting herself up onto her elbows and arching her foot, she pointed a painted toe at him. "You do realize that if my brother should find out about this, he may build some kind of contraption to kill you … or at the very least singe off your eyebrows."

Walking towards the bed with an evil grin, he undid the towel and swung it over his head like a lasso. "Yee haw!" He bellowed. At what was possibly the happiest moment in his life, Rajesh could give two freckled frog fucks what Sheldon Cooper would do if he knew. She shot him a suspicious look. "Hold on now cowboy, did you just drink something?"

Raj reached for her ankle and pulled her foot to his chest. "Please, do that again. Point your toes." He asked playfully.

Missy's eyes narrowed in on him, "Rajesh, you didn't answer me."

Smiling absent mindedly at her leg, Raj held her ankle and ran his free hand up and down her calf. "You have wonderful looking legs Missy."

"Rajesh," She said curtly, trying to pull her leg away but his grip was firm.

"I am so silly. I had almost forgotten that a single dose of NyQuil has the same temporary effect on me as alcohol—without turning me into a stinky drunkard. I just can't have too much or I will get drowsy."

"NyQuil? Is that the stuff you take for a cold?" She asked, watching his fingers stroke the length of her calf.

Raj nodded joyfully, "Yes it is. I call it the nighttime sniffling, sneezing, coughing, so you can say dirty things to Missy medicine."

Missy's stomach fluttered at the thought of Raj saying all sorts of naughty things to her with his yummy New Delhi accent, she raised a curious eyebrow at him, "But you're not sick Rajesh."

"But I am! I am a very sick man. In fact, I am so sick that I won't be able to make it in to work tomorrow." He huffed out a fake cough, "I will have to stay in bed, all day." He then smirked down at her, "Missy, you don't look so good either. It may be a fever and you know how Sheldon is about yucky germs. We will both have to quarantine ourselves here."

Taking a moment to consider this, Missy gladly relented. "We are going to have to hit the pharmacy first."

Raj beamed, "Of course we will my dear. I need more NyQuil."

Missy glanced at the patch of carpet where the little wooden box lay; a few gold foil packets were scattered across the floor, she smirked back at him. "We will need more than NyQuil cutie pie."

* * *

_**I want to thank everyone who has continually provided their support and encouragement with my other stories; I'm virtually hugging you all (and maybe smacking a couple of bottoms). **_


End file.
